Harry and the gift A Christmas special
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Warning, intended shounen-ai! Harry is pondering on what to get his friends this Christmas. Perhaps with the help of a teacher, he'll be able to choose what he wants to get his friends. Snarry and some Drarry.


**I'm BACK!! Been spending my holidays with my parents watching movies and junk but now that I'm not watching any….Time for some lovely stories! Since I missed out on the Christmas special of some stories, I'm here to present this wonderful HARRY POTTER Christmas special! Enjoy!!**

**Pairing: SnapeXHarry, slight DracoXHarry**

**Warning: May contain shounen-ai and swearing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, J.K Rowling does.**

* * *

It was a brisk, cold morning at Hogwarts and everyone was so delighted to give each other gifts or receive them. The ghosts of Hogwarts had banded together to sing all along the halls of the great castle-like school. Harry and Ron had been sitting at the Gryffindor table while having their breakfast which was made up of a very cheery and delightful drink called eggnog with sausages on the large, silver plates that sat in the middle.

"Merry Christmas Harry" The girl, Ginny, Ron's Younger sister but also much taller, handed Harry a small box all wrapped up in the traditional Christmas wrapping with a pretty, yellow bow on the top.

A card that may have been small had stood out to catch Harry's eye on purpose. It was a picture of him in front of the Weisley house while they did repairing in the back. Harry smiled at the gesture of Ginny thinking of him and opened the gift, hoping Ginny wouldn't be disappointed that Harry was forgetting about leaving your presents under the tree until the actual day that you were supposed to open them.

"Thank you" It was a small book that looked to have quite a lot of pages, more then the average little book.

The printing was in small, gold letters but Harry could still see them and was surprised Ginny thought that he needed a small little notebook for his personal use. Then again, every time he seemed to mention one of his crazy plans to his friends, they would freak out or try to talk him out of it.

"I'll definitely put it to good use, Ginny" He stood up and hugged her and told Ron he'd be in the dorm room.

On the way there, he couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was actually giving presents to his friends but it seemed to be only for his friends. Harry felt a bit disappointed but also a bit strange on the inside. He felt outraged that Malfoy didn't think to thank him for not letting him die by his own hands when Harry had every chance to.

It was something more than that though and Harry felt he was thinking too much. The more he thought about what Malfoy was doing, the more he felt his heart skip a beat. He carried on his way and took out the small book that Ginny had given him and took out the small pen that came along with it.

It had champion written on it and it had red and orange markings to show its Gryffindor spirit. He looked around to see if anyone was around and began writing in it, jotting down all his precious thoughts that he would not dare for anyone to see. Even Ron and Hermione.

'Dear notebook' Harry scratched out the stuff he just wrote and tore the page out. All of a sudden, a new page reappeared and was returned as if it wasn't written on or torn out at all. Harry began again.

'Malfoy should have got me a present this Christmas for saving his ass and I still need to figure out what to get my friends' Harry let out a sigh of relief knowing that he didn't have to write anymore and began on his way until he bumped into Severus Snape. His potions teacher.

"What could you possibly be doing at a time like this, Potter?" Harry got up and dusted off his robe.

"N-nothing sir, I was just-"

"Just looking for more trouble" Snape grabbed Harry by the collar and dragged him to the ever so dark and chamber-like teacher's office.

"Professor, tell me what could I have done that could be wasting your time right now" Harry didn't mean to talk back, but he had been holding it in for so long that it drove him insane.

"This. One of my potions are missing and you were the only one staying after class!"

"Sir, you told me I had to because I spilled some of it, I swear I didn't take anything. You accused me of taking another potion a while back!"

"Don't play tricks on me Potter!"

Harry didn't know how to take the accusation, should he say 'Yes I did do it or no he fed it to some mice on the floor?' Either way, it seemed Snape would snap any moment now.

"Well Potter, if you have nothing else to say in this matter I'd suggest you come back here tomorrow after class, no excuses"

"Professor, I was wondering…if you could tell me…" Harry sat in one of the chairs and leaned a bit closer to Snape's face.

"Yes? Potter"

"Um… do you know what I should get for my friends this Christmas? I haven't gotten them anything yet and I was hoping you would show me around some of the shops"

"You realize that all you had to do was ask your house teacher, surely she has motherly instincts to take you shopping, now get out of my office and don't let me catch you stealing again!" Snape stood up and shoved the poor boy out of the room.

"Gosh, what's with him? He's snappier than he was before" Harry returned to the dorms and went inside.

A few students were exchanging gifts while drinking eggnog and were having a good time. He pondered on what to get his friends and what to do about Snape's class for tomorrow. It was the last day before Christmas and Snape was already breathing down his neck with his awful breath.

Ever since the incident with Dumbledore and Snape telling him how he was the half-blood prince made him think that deep down, Snape was still the same teacher he once knew from when he was eleven, how Snape tried to save his life. He also remembered the night Snape tried to save him and his friends or if it were just him from the monster that almost attacked them. Remus Lupin, the previous teacher that taught in his third year.

Harry was at last alone in the room and took out his small book and began to write in it again. This time, it was about the dark arts teacher, Snape.

'Professor Snape yelled at me again, this time for stealing a potion I never even took. I think he still has a good heart'

He thought about Snape being a good man and tried to bury his face behind the small book like a school girl and found himself getting suddenly hot and saw that his robes were still on. He decided to leave them on and to go outside for some fresh air and a change of pace.

* * *

"Hermione, do you think Harry's still upset over Dumbledore?"

"Ron listen to yourself, why wouldn't Harry be upset? I mean Dumbledore was more like a father to Harry" Ron and Hermione got away from all the noisy students and continued toward the dorm rooms where they thought Harry would be.

"Well if it isn't the filthy mug blood and her little boyfriend. Where's that stinking Potter?"

Malfoy said Harry's name with disgust like he usually did. Hermione snarled at the man who was known for causing Snape a bit of trouble a few days back. The other teachers accepted Snape back and had disregarded Harry's request that he be sent out of the school for what he had done. But since the teachers did not see what happened, they could not accuse him of anything much.

"Harry's a bit down this Christmas so if you're wondering where Harry is, he won't be around much during these holidays"

"Hermione…" Ron spoke quickly, but was shushed by Hermione.

"It's a real shame Dumbledore's gone, is what I'd like to say but Harry was the cause of Dumbledore's death!" Malfoy and his goons headed off outside.

"Ron, I know what you're going to ask"

"Why the bloody would you tell him that for?"

"Because…I've seen the way he treats Harry. He doesn't treat him as a rival at all. I mean didn't you see how he flew that bird over to Harry back in the third year?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Doesn't it make you wonder what was written on it?"

"Not really…"

"Oh honestly Ron, you're like a small kid. I believe Malfoy's in love with Harry"

"Hermione, maybe you should listen to yourself, you're talking rubbish now. Malfoy hates Harry, with a double loads of passion. And besides…Harry's sort of into my sister"

"I don't know, it's probably wrong, but I just have this feeling that Harry's in trouble again"

* * *

Harry had been minding his own business until Malfoy showed up with his friends. Harry began to leave but also saw that Malfoy was shooing his friends away. He kept on going, hoping Malfoy wouldn't catch up to him. He stopped, knowing full well that he wasn't going to get rid of him unless he took his death threats. Malfoy sneered as he glided his way beside Harry.

"Your little mug blood friend's told me you're not happy this Christmas"

"Stop calling her that!"

"No. And why were hanging out in Snape's office?"

"You…how do you know I was in his office?"

"A little bird told me" Malfoy held out his hand and waved his wand, making a small, paper bird appear in the palm of his hand.

"I have nothing to say to you Malfoy nor do I wish to see your ugly face again!" Harry turned and headed for the Hogwarts castle, on his way to Snape's class.

* * *

**A/n: And I'll leave it there ^^ Stay tuned!!!!! And please review!!!**


End file.
